Hanabi Ga Owaru Koro
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Misma línea temporal de Hanabi. Cuando te has sumergido tanto que has tocado el fondo, la única opción aceptable es emerger. Harry se encargará de todo lo demás. Slash Harry-Draco


**Hanabi Ga Owaru Koro**

(Cuando acaban los fuegos artificiales)

* * *

La guerra seguía presente, y todo parecía indicar que iba a continuar así durante mucho tiempo, porque pocas eran las posibilidades de triunfo que había del lado de los aurores.

Combatir el mal no era tan sencillo como pudiese parecer, requería más que fuerza de voluntad y ganas de querer derrotar al villano. Un poco de esfuerzo, aunque siempre muy útil, no era todo lo que se empleaba en un combate contra otro mago.

Inteligencia, valor y mucha habilidad, eso era lo que en realidad marcaba la diferencia.

El mundo mágico estaba en crisis, y el pilar que lo había mantenido firme, de pie, se había derribado cuando Dumbledore dejó de existir en el mundo material, cuando su presencia se marchó, dejando sólo el recuerdo de todos sus triunfos y una huella de sus ganas de triunfar impregnadas en las enseñanzas que transmitió a Harry; él iba a triunfar, se lo debía a muchas personas que por él habían dado la vida, que siempre pusieron la seguridad de Harry ante su propio deseo de continuar.

Por eso él peleaba, no se daba por vencido ni dejaba que el cansancio o agotamiento mental y físico le impidieran continuar con sus planes.

Sabía que todo estaba en sus manos ahora, que si se detenía cuando menos un segundo, aquello podría significar la diferencia que los mantenía en la lucha.

Si él moría, moría la última esperanza del mundo mágico.

Si él dejaba de existir, si le arrebataban el aliento de vida y dejaban su cuerpo, un cascarón vacío, abandonado, o si lo tomaban para presumir su victoria, Harry sabía que muchas personas iban a sentir como si el final hubiese llegado a ellos, después de mucho haberlo postergado.

Pero, específicamente, una persona iba a sentir como si todo lo que había reunido, hubiese sido para nada, como si todo aquello a lo que renunció regresara para burlarse de él, haciéndole saber que había tomado la decisión errónea y que ahora, de haber sido otra su elección, estaría del bando de los ganadores, en vez de estar a punto de ser liquidado.

Quizás ésa era la mayor motivación de Harry.

Saberse necesitado jamás se había sentido tan bien.

Por lo general, odiaba aquel vínculo de dependencia que muchas personas parecían desarrollar en torno a su persona, porque le hacían sentir como un escudo protector para las personas, como si éstas no tuvieran consciencia de sus actos y simplemente lo buscaban a él porque él era un ícono, un emblema de lo que significaba la victoria ante un mago que aunque pareciera, realmente no lo era, invencible.

En los ojos de Draco no veía eso.

Veía sinceridad, como nunca antes pudo apreciar en ellos.

Ojos grisáceos y hermosos, honestos, que ahora parecían reflejar todas las emociones que experimentaba su dueño.

Eran las puertas de su alma, y si bien en el pasado él habría mantenido aquella puerta firme y tercamente cerrada, ahora ésta, cuando menos para Harry, permanecía abierta constantemente, mostrándole todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Últimamente, Harry sólo había sido capaz de distinguir miseria.

Sabía que el Slytherin seguía deprimido, porque cómo no estarlo, debido a la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Zabini significó algo bastante especial para el rubio, su presencia le había brindado cierta fortaleza para continuar y seguirse oponiendo a su padre, aunque sabía y le gustaba saberlo, que había sido él el factor decisivo para que finalmente Draco rompiera cualquier posible esperanza en su padre de querer formar parte del ejército de Voldemort.

Le hacía sentir algo que jamás creyó posible sentir.

Se sentía realmente influyente, cuando se suponía que ya lo era, ante miles de personas que lo admiraban.

Pero serlo ante una en específico, que dependía por completo de él, eso era lo que le hacía sentir poderoso, y era un sentimiento al que no quería renunciar aún.

Debía agradecer al rubio aquella extraña fortaleza que le brindaba el simple hecho de quererlo ver bien, habiéndose vengado de aquel que directa o indirectamente destruyó el hogar que él había conocido. Porque cuando él nació y creció, no estuvo tan involucrado a Voldemort, aunque sí tuvo roce cercano con la magia oscura.

Por supuesto que cuando Voldemort regresó, el rubio se vio enfrentado a la realidad de la historia de su nombre.

Solicitaban su presencia entre los esclavos del mago oscuro.

Se había enterado, por el propio rubio, que éste una vez tuvo la intención de cumplir el sueño de su padre, pero que pronto se dio cuenta que si bien él siempre había estado fascinado por las magias oscuras, seguía sin creerse capaz de terminar con una vida humana.

¡El propio Harry sabía qué difícil era! Lo había hecho él mismo y no se arrepentía, porque cuando entró a la abandonada mansión Zabini, donde los dos jóvenes estaban escondiéndose, vio el cuerpo desmayado del rubio siendo aún torturado por su padre, y reconoció la desesperación en el rostro de Zabini, como luchaba en contra de la maldición, queriendo resistirla para poder ir en dirección a su amigo, para poder defenderlo, porque... como el rubio luego le había dicho... estaba enamorado de él.

Fue sorprendente, y aún lo recordaba claramente, como si hubiese ocurrido tan sólo unos minutos atrás y no tres meses, como en realidad era.

Desde ese momento, él había estado viviendo en un viejo departamento que con ayuda del dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, había sido capaz de arrendar.

El rubio vivía con él, y si bien era una visión bastante bizarra ver a alguien tan acostumbrado a lujos y a casas enormes, conformarse con la pequeña habitación carente de cosas que le había asignado el ojiverde, también era algo bastante reconfortante, porque sabía que Draco estaba vivo, que él era quien se encargaba de que ese estado no cambiara, ya que no permitiría que nadie intentara asesinar al único Malfoy que alguna vez le había interesado.

El Slytherin se rehusaba a apoyarlo en la guerra, no porque no quisiera derrotar a los Mortífagos y a su líder, sino porque aún no se sentía con la energía suficiente como para salir de allí y enfrentarse al mundo real, porque temía el reencuentro con su madre, ya que aseguraba que ella iba a culparlo de la muerte de su padre, y no importaba cuántas veces Harry le dijera que el único culpable había sido él, seguía sin poder cambiar la opinión del otro joven.

Era bastante insistente y cuando una idea se plantaba en su cabeza, era imposible hacerlo desistir de ésta.

Por eso mismo, seguía dirigiéndose todos los días al departamento con comida que Hermione le daba, para que Draco no muriese desnutrido.

Al principio, un par de días después que Draco se enteró de la muerte de Zabini, había sido bastante complicado conseguir que comiera algo, se había encerrado en su pena, en su sufrimiento y no le permitía a nadie que no fuera el ojiverde, que entrara a su habitación.

Seguía bastante débil, muy resignado al destino que le había tocado vivir, aceptaba todo lo que venía en su dirección, sin oponer resistencia alguna, dejando que los golpes de la vida maltrataran su esencia, sin intentar detenerlos o mantenerse firme y devolverle a la vida todos los golpes que le estaba dando.

Harry suspiró largamente.

Aquel día habló con Lupin y Snape, ellos le dijeron que tenían bastantes posibilidades, que si bien la resistencia de los Mortífagos era bastante, por su enorme cantidad, ninguno de ellos era inmortal o invencible y que podían neutralizarlos, el único problema sería enfrentarse a Voldemort.

El mago oscuro no era omnipotente ni inmortal, pero si poseía bastantes trucos con los que muchos otros magos soñaban, y no iba a dudar en hacer uso de ellos.

Harry les aseguró que aunque le costara la vida, iba a derrotarlo.

Pensaba que siempre y cuando le devolviera un poco de normalidad al mundo y a la vida del Slytherin de quien era niñera, éste no iba oponerse tanto a que Harry perdiese la vida en su combate final.

Aquel mismo combate que era la razón de su existencia.

Entró a su departamento, estaba bastante protegido y como no daba la apariencia de ser un lugar habitado por hombres, por su poca estética externa, debido al conjuro que Lupin había lanzado sobre el lugar, muy pocas personas, que no fueran él y el rubio, y además sus aliados, se acercaban.

Le recibió la misma imagen de siempre, una sala de estar vacía e impersonal. No había nada ahí que le indicara que había llegado a su hogar.

Todo carecía de calor humano, y muchas veces, en su propia casa, se sentía como un extraño, usurpando un lugar que no le pertenecía.

Quizás se sentía así porque presentía que el rubio extrañaba a Zabini un poco más de lo que éste quería admitir.

Lo admitía.

Estaba celoso.

Surgía en su interior la duda que si él fallecía, ¿qué tan sencillo sería para el rubio superarlo? ¿Sería Draco capaz de encontrar consuelo en los brazos de alguien más y finalmente se desligaría de aquel lazo que se estableció entre él y Harry?

El ojiverde no lo quería creer, pero a pesar que se sabía indispensable en la vida y bienestar emocional y mental del rubio, sabía que Draco aún poseía su instinto de supervivencia y si Harry le faltaba, éste actuaría y se vería forzado por sí mismo, a superar aquella etapa de su vida.

No era algo que quisiera aceptar o siquiera pensar, pero lo hacía.

Draco sacaba una parte de sí que ni siquiera sabía que existía, hasta que él rubio la invocó con su sola presencia, su necesidad ardiente de protección y sus ojos puros.

Caminó a la habitación del rubio, como siempre, ésta estaba cerrada con un seguro mágico que sólo cedía ante una demostración de magia de Harry.

Si alguien más intentaba entrar, un hechizo se accionaba y atacaba a la persona, impidiéndole entrar a perturbar el descanso del rubio.

Eran cosas como ésas la que lo hacían sentir un poco más seguro respecto a lo suyo con Draco, que si bien no era nada, era al mismo tiempo algo.

Lo suyo había quedado en espera, desde el momento en que Draco quiso confort y lo recibió. Porque no aceptó más que un par de besos y abrazos estrechos de parte del Gryffindor.

Ahora, solamente se acercaba casi tímido a Harry y depositaba sobre sus labios un beso inseguro, antes de volver al mismo punto medio de su cama, donde pasaba todo el día sentado, sufriendo y sintiéndose mal por la muerte de su mejor amigo... el mismo que renunció a tantas cosas por brindarle protección. Renunció a la vida para ganar un poco de tiempo para el rubio.

¿A qué renunció Harry por él?

El ojiverde perdía un poco de la confianza en los sentimientos de Malfoy cuando recordaba como fácilmente le dio la espalda y prefirió a los Weasley.

Draco no lo culpaba.

Y si lo hacía, lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Hizo un pequeño hechizo, invocó una leve ráfaga de viento que abrió la puerta suavemente y le permitió entrar sin bloqueo alguno.

El otro habitante de aquel departamento estaba sentado sobre su cama, con las piernas dobladas, apoyando su frente sobre sus rodillas, mientras se mecía suavemente debido al llanto que no podía evitar.

Un llanto silencioso que sacudía todo su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar de pena y sufrimiento, que parecía adherirse a cada célula de su cuerpo, reproduciéndose al mismo tiempo que éstas y expandiéndose por todo su ser, haciendo imposible el librarse de él.

—Draco... —le llamó, casi tiernamente y estiró su mano para intentar tocarlo, pero el rubio se apartó un poco, no permitiendo que la suavidad de las manos del ojiverde le reconfortara.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se puso en pie.

Un poco torpemente quizás, se dirigió al Gryffindor y casi con miedo, tembloroso, se permitió invadir el espacio personal de Harry, para darle una cálida bienvenida que engrandeció un poco el corazón inseguro del ojiverde, en forma de un beso cariñoso.

—Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

Finalmente, Harry lo había dejado solo.

Podía, una vez más, hundirse en su autocompasión y pena, excluyendo de su pequeño mundo, cualquier posible esperanza de recuperarse y volver a vivir una vida donde lo único que le importaba era tener todo lo mejor del mundo mágico.

Lloró una vez más.

Odiaba verse tan débil y patético, por eso era que nadie más tenía permitido tener encuentros personales con él, le hacía sentirse inservible y era algo que odiaba.

Renunció a la idea de volver a sentirse feliz, pero no a su orgullo, por eso era que el único con el privilegio de verlo derrumbarse todos los días era el mismo dulce Harry que intentaba recoger los pedazos del rubio para volverlos a unir; era una verdadera lástima que Draco se sintiera demasiado destrozado como para tener compostura. Y Harry no era tan paciente como para intentar unir, de nuevo, todos los fragmentos desgarrados de su persona.

La culpa era lo que estaba matándolo de tristeza, de angustia y pena.

¿Por qué iba a permitir que la misma persona que le dio la espalda y le abandonó a su suerte, reemplazara el lugar de Blaise? Harry no se merecía aquel amor ardiente que latía con pasión en su interior, Harry prefirió, una vez más, a los Weasley, y ahora lo quería para él, cuando Blaise había sido quien dio su vida para que él no perdiera la suya, había sido su amigo el moreno quien renunció a todo por él.

_Te amo_. Eso le había dicho, y Draco no podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo del rostro resignado de su mejor amigo.

De esa forma, el moreno le dijo adiós.

Vio el plato de comida que Harry dejó al lado de su cama y lo miró con repulsión.

Sabía que debía alimentarse y que era Hermione quien conseguía alimentos que sabía él disfrutaba, para que de ese modo sí los consumiera, pero no quería hacerlo.

Muchas veces era Harry quien tenía que forzarlo a comer, porque él seguía en aquel estado de desesperación que le decía que estaba durmiendo, que todo esto que vivía era una pesadilla y que cuando abriera los ojos iba a estar con Zabini, aún esperando al imbécil de Potter, quien iba a rescatarlos a ambos.

Pero es que Harry no le había hecho ninguna promesa a Blaise.

Las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, tibias y saladas, como un recordatorio de todo lo que experimentaba y no podía dejar de sentir.

Pero jamás se perdonaría si algún día olvidaba a Blaise.

Él fue la roca que necesitó para seguir firme cuando Harry le dejó marcharse, fue el apoyo que le mantuvo de pie, y ahora debía ser el recuerdo siempre presente de lo importante que su vida era... y sin embargo, algo dentro de sí fallaba al intentar darle un valor extra a su persona.

Se sentía casi insignificante, como si no fuera digno de todo lo que su amigo atravesó por él.

Pero si no valiera él la pena, ¿por qué, entonces, Harry ahora hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo y por hacerlo sonreír?

Porque no era estúpido, estaba deprimido, pero no pasaba por alto las señales del ojiverde, quien era atento con él, quien le trataba de un modo especial. Las miradas de Harry demostraban un fuego que antes no estaba ahí, cada que él lo besaba suavemente.

El Gryffindor quería más de él.

Todo de él.

Pero Draco era incapaz de entregarse por completo.

Sentía que, cuando menos por respeto, una parte de sí, de aquel amor asfixiante que sentía por Harry y consumía toda su persona, debía dedicárselo a la memoria de su mejor amigo.

El mismo quien le ofreció un sacrificio que nadie más haría por él.

Quizás porque Harry quería estar vivo para disfrutarlo.

O tal vez porque Harry realmente no sentía por él algo más que necesidad.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y antes que Harry entrara limpió sus ojos y alzó su rostro, encarando al dueño de aquel lugar, quien se veía hermoso bajo la luz suave que iluminaba su habitación.

Sus ojos no eran fríos ni carentes de afecto, como lo habían sido los de Blaise, éstos poseían determinación y un afecto casi sobrenatural que tomó por sorpresa al rubio.

—Tenemos que hablar. —empezó Harry, hizo un movimiento con su mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama, su pierna rozando muy levemente la del rubio, quien sonrió, satisfecho por el poco contacto físico entre ambos, porque éste existía, porque el ojiverde no le huía. —No sé qué tan importante _esto_ sea para ti, pero estamos en una guerra, el profesor Lupin y Snape creen que ha llegado el momento de atacar con todos nuestros recursos.

Eso llamó la atención del rubio.

'Todos nuestros recursos' significaba Harry.

El ojiverde notó el cambio en el rubio, como ahora sí parecía estarle prestando atención, y como parecía interesado en sus palabras.

—No sé si regresaré aquí, así que tú podrás quedarte con el lugar. Hablé con Hermione y con Lupin, ambos están de acuerdo...

—No quiero este lugar. —habló el rubio.

Lo que sorprendió al ojiverde.

Draco no había hablado mucho últimamente, y además de sus dulces besos, la única interacción entre ambos era siempre el 'bienvenido a casa' del rubio. La comunicación siempre se cortaba y los dejaba a ambos con una enorme brecha separándolos.

—Necesitarás un lugar donde quedarte. —explicó el ojiverde. —Sé que la mansión trae malos recuerdos para ti, y tampoco querrás usar la de Zabini, ahí fue donde todo esto empezó.

El rubio negó.

Quería explotar, maldecir al mundo, maldecir a Zabini, por haberlo hecho tan dependiente de él, por decirle que lo amaba, cuando todo estaba bien entre ellos, y lo único que le preocupaba era seguir odiando el sentimiento imparable en su interior, que le decía que estaba enamorándose de su más grande rival en Hogwarts. Ahora no podía simplemente _amar_ a Harry, porque sentía que traicionaba a Blaise, aunque él jamás sintió nada por él.

Era tan complicado y al mismo tiempo tan ridículo que él mismo se burlaba de lo que estaba experimentando.

Amar no era para él.

¿Cómo saber si amaba realmente a Harry?

No quererlo muerto era un factor importante.

El resto del mundo no le importaba, de ser por él, ellos dos se quedarían para siempre encerrados en aquel viejo y sucio departamento que Harry consiguió. Había dicho que lo había comprado, pero no le interesaba vivir en aquel lugar que iba a traerle recuerdos de lo mucho que había ignorado a Harry.

Habían pasado tres meses.

90 días desde la última vez que vio los ojos oscuros de Blaise posarse sobre los suyos, la última vez que lo vio vivo y que su amigo arruinó todo.

—Te digo que no quiero este lugar. —repitió, un poco más firme esta vez y dejó que Harry reconociera la desesperación en sus ojos, la misma que matizaba su voz. —No va a ser lo mismo sin ti.

—Has pasado más tiempo que yo aquí, es casi tuyo. —razonó el ojiverde con una sonrisa algo melancólica. —Lamento no estar más tiempo contigo, no poder ayudarte como lo necesitas, pero no sé qué más hacer. Allá afuera me necesitan, porque puedo hacer una diferencia... veré el resultado, y si no lo veo, cuando menos me iré con la satisfacción de haber matado a Voldemort.

Draco no supo de dónde reunió el valor, pero su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su mente y su mano golpeó con fuerza bruta a Harry en el rostro, la cachetada resonó en la habitación y los lentes del ojiverde cayeron al suelo con ruido seco. El Gryffindor sólo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por el inesperado arranque de violencia.

Y aún más sorprendido por encontrarse luego atrapado en un abrazo intenso que amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

—¿Draco?

Pero el rubio estaba llorando una vez más.

Harry consideró que en vez de haber un avance, simplemente había retrocedido en el proceso de curación de las emociones del rubio.

Debió haber procedido con cautela, cuidando de la fragilidad del Slytherin.

Pero no lo hizo así.

Besó su frente.

—Te amo, Draco.

Y aquello fue el final de Draco.

Las mismas palabras de Blaise, la misma despedida, pero al menos, esta vez sería él quien dijera la palabra final.

Apartó su rostro del pecho del oijverde, donde lo había escondido y alzó la mirada, encontrándola con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que auguraban algo mejor para él.

Con desesperación, una casi voraz, besó la boca de Harry, fundiéndose ambos de forma primitiva, ardiente, juntando sus cuerpos y entregándose al calor que despertaba el uno en el otro.

Besar a Harry se sintió tan bien, como elixir de vida siendo inyectado directamente en sus venas, reconfortándolo y haciéndolo sentirse un poco mejor.

Manos cariñosas que lo recorrían por completo, apartando sus túnicas y dejándolo expuesto sobre la cama, listo para que el ojiverde hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Él estaba dándole permiso sobre su cuerpo, porque no quería que el otro joven se fuera con la extraña idea que el rubio en realidad no lo había necesitado, amado... quería darle a entender que lo correspondía, pero jamás iba a decirle aquellas mismas palabras que Harry pronunció y que para él seguían significando una sentencia de muerte.

Le decía adiós de la mejor forma que conocía.

Le decía te amo dándole aquello que había guardado porque su padre así lo había ordenado.

Su virginidad, lo último de inocencia de su cuerpo humano.

Harry lo comprendió y lo aceptó.

Besó cada centímetro de piel pura y blanca, suave como la misma seda, no dejó huellas o marcas, porque no lo consideraba justo para el rubio. Una marca sólo iba a servirle como recordatorio, mientras ésta durara, de aquello que ambos habían vivido, compartido.

Para el Slytherin fue una experiencia única, especial.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Harry y gimió particularmente alto cuando el ojiverde frotó sus cuerpos con firmeza, enseñándole un placer que no creyó poder conocer jamás, pero que ahora le estaban presentando y que odiaba porque no iba a volver a sentir.

La unión de sus cuerpos, aunque bastante dolorosa y un poco torpe, por parte de ambos, fue la culminación de la unión de sus sentimientos; hizo sentir al rubio especial.

Ver la boca entreabierta del ojiverde y escuchar los gruñidos de placer junto a su oreja, mientra se movía sobre él, dentro de él, estimulándolo y besándolo, dándole todo de sí... ninguno de los dos duró mucho tiempo, pero fue una entrega especial, llena de un sentimiento nostálgico, casi melancólico, que hizo a Draco llorar, al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo fluía de su cuerpo.

Un beso tierno, sobre sus labios, y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Había demasiados cuerpos tendidos en el suelo, mucha sangre manchándolo. Veía borrosamente, porque estaba un poco mareado, aturdido por un par de hechizos que habían conseguido golpearlo, pero que su intención no había sido matarlo, de lo contrario no estaría avanzando en medio de un campo lleno de hombres muertos y algunos agonizando, que clamaban ayuda.

Poco podía hacer cuando hasta mantenerse en pie significaba un esfuerzo constante.

Quería correr, porque faltaba poco para alcanzar a Voldemort, quien estaba intentando huir, también bastante débil y aturdido por los hechizos que contra él habían lanzado, pero el mago oscuro fue lo suficientemente astuto para esquivar todos los avada kedavra que iban hacia él.

Varios de sus Mortífagos sirvieron como escudos del mago oscuro, quien demostraba con esas acciones lo grande de su cobardía.

Para Harry, seguir avanzando era su misión, por eso, aunque lo quería, no se dejaba caer, por muy pesado que su cuerpo se sintiera debía seguir caminando. Un poco más, sólo un poco más, porque Voldemort había sido interceptado por Lupin, quien estaba combatiéndolo muy bien.

Lupin no iba a matarlo, y eso lo sabía.

Harry iba a dar el golpe final.

Varios pasos más, muchas posibles caídas después, Harry llegó a estar a solo unos pasos de distancia, cuando vio el ataque fatal que le arrancó la vida de su último mentor, y sin pensarlo mucho embistió contra Voldemort, lanzando su cuerpo contra él... olvidando por completo la existencia de la magia, porque en ese momento su rabia era demasiada y no sentía que fuera a reunir en un hechizo tanto enfado.

Pero su cuerpo herido y debilitado aún poseía fuerza, y actuando con ayuda de un poco de adrenalina, descargó una serie de puñetazos en el rostro sorprendido de Voldemort.

Sus puños se enterraban en aquella cara anciana y en aquel pecho flaco y viejo. Quería romperlo por completo, como él tan fácilmente hizo con muchas personas.

La patada del otro mago le sorprendió y lo mandó a rodar sobre el piso.

Apretó su varita entre su mano y la alzó.

Siempre usó un expelliarmus para salir librado de la batalla, pero ahora sabía que en el momento decisivo, hacer uso de ese hechizo sería como una broma de mal gusto.

Concentró toda su energía en su hechizo, las ganas de salvar a Draco, de devolverle un poco de calma y tranquilidad. Recordó todo lo que habían vivido y quiso estar junto a él, y miró a Voldemort. La misma persona maldita que le arrebató, directa o indirectamente, a todas las personas importantes para él.

No iba a ser lo mismo con Draco.

El rubio estaba protegido, quizás preguntándose cómo había ido la batalla.

Si volvería a ver de nuevo a Harry.

Lo haría.

Se verían de nuevo.

_Avada kedavra._

Y su cuerpo cayó sobre el pasto, pero hasta después que oyó el golpe que hizo el cadáver de Voldemort al golpear el frío suelo.

Sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad.

Ignoró todo a su alrededor.

Quería descansar y finalmente abrir los ojos para encontrarse junto a Draco.

* * *

—Harry.

Sus párpados se sentían tan pesados, su cuerpo se resistía a la realidad, quería seguir atrapado en aquel mundo de ensueños donde no sentía cansancio y dolor.

—Harry.

Aquella voz en susurros, un poco ronca, sensual, era tan confortante que inclinó su cabeza en dirección al sonido que escuchaba y fue recibido con una caricia sobre sus despeinados cabellos que le hizo sentirse aún más adormilado, pero luchó contra la inconsciencia.

Parpadeó lentamente y vio al dueño de unos hermosos ojos grises observándolo fijamente.

—Draco. —consiguió pronunciar, fue un sonido cortado, rasposo y desagradable.

El rubio se estiró un poco y le dio un vaso con agua, del que bebió ávidamente, disfrutando la lubricación a su garganta, antes de observar fijamente a su amante, quien se sonrojó un poco ante la insistente y intensa mirada del ojiverde. El rubio le pareció tan atractivo que estiró su mano y rozó aquellas mejillas suaves, sintiendo el cansancio aún en todos sus miembros, pero disfrutando demasiado el momento como para dejar caer su brazo sobre la cama.

—¿Cómo sigues? —quiso saber Harry.

El Slytherin pareció un poco sorprendido por la preocupación de Harry, pese a que era él quien estaba casi inconsciente sobre la cama de aquella enfermería.

—Dejé que tus amigos me vieran, así que estoy bastante mejor.

—¿Y Zabini? —preguntó el ojiverde.

Quería saber.

Estaba un poco ansioso, y necesitaba que le dijeran su lugar en la vida del rubio.

—No te preocupes, Harry. —pidió el rubio. Su mano acarició la frente de Harry. —Blaise siempre vivirá en mí, por todo lo que me dio... renunció a su vida por mí... pero tú, tú no fuiste tan estúpido como para amarme tan desinteresadamente. Un poco de egoísmo, quizás, fue lo que te mantuvo con vida.

—Quería volverte a ver, más de una vez.

Draco rió.

Un sonido que hacía mucho no escuchaba y que le hizo sentir un poco mejor, que levantó un peso sobre él y le hizo relajarse un poco.

—Eres un idiota, Harry.

El ojiverde asintió, con ayuda del rubio consiguió sentarse, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

Se inclinó un poco en dirección al rubio y besó su boca.

—Yo siempre cuidaré de ti.

Y Draco, esta vez, no tuvo ninguna duda acerca de la veracidad de aquella promesa.

Sabía que, sin importar qué, era Harry quien iba a librarlo de cualquier conflicto que se atravesara en su camino.

El rubio se sentía bien.

Había llegado al fondo, y descubrió que no podía caer más... por eso mismo simplemente empezó a escalar, y ahora estaba de nuevo en la cima.

Sólo que esta vez no estaba solo.

-fin-

**Notas de autora:**

Argh! Un poco bastante cursi, pero me gustó, espero haber logrado retratar el sentimiento de culpa en Draco y la desesperación de Harry. Se merecían un bonito final. Gracias por leer, y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
